cwamilitarysquadsfandomcom-20200214-history
United Naval Forces
UAF Navy Creed: "I will stand by my brothers and sisters in arms. No matter how hard the storm brews. We train hard, and fight to win TOGETHER, WE RISE TOGETHER, WE PREVAIL We trust each other with our lives For we all know, one day, one of us will have to make the ultimate sacrifice Every action we take, Will be our reputation legacy, and responsibility. We will sail through the storms, And never look back" GO NAVY INTRODUCTION United Armed Forces Navy is led by John Sentinel and is the Naval fleet of United Armed Forces. Capt. Echo Whitelaser and his security forces are part of the Navy. POSITIONS OF COMMAND Lieutenant Commander John Sentinel- Leader Ensign Bala Hunter- Second in Command UNIFORMS Branch uniform not only depends on your branch, but also depends on your job in that branch. For all cruiser jobs, uniform is medical officer gear. Combat gear is 501 helmet with Appo gear. For corps man the job uniform is Kix gear (gear is required to have that job). Naval dress uniform is medical officer gear. NAVY JOBS (NAVY MOS) Naval jobs include: *Bridge communications officer *Corpsman. *Weapons officer. *Fire controlman. *Quarter master. *Sailor. *Security forces. *Cruiser Operator. *Ground spotter. *Hospitalman. If you have any questions about Naval jobs please speak with Ensign Hunter or Commander John Sentinel. Like all military branches, each job holds an important role in the military, especially the Navy's ships. Here are the descriptions for each job. *'Bridge Communications officer'– The bridge communications officer listens for any reports from the fleet or other communicating ships. They check for any distress signals or urgent messages. They're needed most when a fleet of ships have reported to have contacted with an enemy ship and is need of assistance. * '''Corpsman ( kɔərmən )– The corpsman is deployed with Marines who are going into a combat zone. They're job is to make sure everyone is in good physical health. When a person is injured, they are instructed to assist him in the best way possible. If the injured are too badly, they are to contact the nearby ships for a Medevac to pick the injured up. In CWA, the corpsman is required to wear Kix Body, Marine helmet, gloves, boots and have a healing weapon. He/she uses a weapon to defend himself and a healing weapon to heal nearby units *'Weapons officer'– The weapons officer is in charge of overlooking all weapon systems on the ship. The weapons officer will also have to know how to direct the fire controlmen when in combat (please see General Vas or Ensign Hunter for training). *'Fire controlman'– The fire controlmen are in charge of operating the ship's weapon systems. The weapons officer will direct them to where they must fire their rounds. The fire controlman is required to know how to understand firing positions in order to have his job. (Again, please see General Vas or Ensign Hunter for training). *'Quarter master'– The quarter master is in charge of supervising all personnel on the ship. They see some thing off, they report directly to their commanding officer. They are also required to be able to read data, naval maps, and weapons. In CWA the quarter master will be hand picked chosen by either Ensign Hunter or Commander John. *'Sailor'– The sailor is in charge of overlooking the ship's main area where they make sure every thing on the ship is in place. On CWA we require many sailors who will be needed in the cargo area. *'Security forces'– The security forces provide security and investigate internal matters. Capt. Echo Whitelaser is head of all security. The security forces are required to wear shock trooper gear and how to set security on ships, military bases and guard VIP personnel. *'Cruiser operator'– The cruiser operator is in charge of handling the ship's main systems. They look over data and communications systems. *'Ground spotter'- Ground spotter is the naval recon unit tasked to be with a ground team to call for indirect fire and indicate enemy positions to the naval fleet. *'Hospitalman'- Units incharge of health of all personnel on a ship or Naval Base they dont go with fire teams to combat but they can be on the battlefield helping injured units away from the fight. NAVY SEALS The navy special warfare community in real life has groups such as intel and SEALs (sea,air,and land).On CWA,however, due to the lacking of ability to do physical movements, our special operations groups are very low.In the legion, SEALs are the only special OPS.They do tasks that deal with infiltration,recon,and intel. Navy SEALS Marines and army are working on special forces but it will be a while untill they get that started.Enisgn Hunter is head of SEALs and is currently the only one. At the moment, we are looking for service men and women who quialify for SEAL selection.We do not take volunteers unless we get to a period of time when we cant find any one else. We will choose those that are WORTHY of doing it.Here is the list of characteristics we will be looking for if you are interested in doing SEAL selection. *Intellectual *Disciplined *Capable of learning and leading *Has an understanding of field tactics *Respecting *Mature *Has no history of being reported,removed,or deserting the legion *Excells or averadges in PT (physical training) If you have questions about SEALs please talk to Esnign Hunter or General Vasco. CLASSES SEALs have classes that range from classes one to six.SEAL class six is DEVGRU (United States Navy Special Warfare Development Group) They are the best of the best and are to wear custom armor and weapons into the field.Please note that commando gear is NOT allowed. LAST MESSAGE If you would like to join the Navy, please contact Ensign Hunter, Commander John, Captain Echo, or General Vas to join the legion's main squad. This page was originally created by Major Derek of the Marines to let people know of the Navy. Ensign Hunter was the one who created every thing else, with Lieutenant Commander John contributing a bit too. As you could see, there are no rules written. Of course, that doesn't meant there aren't any. I didn't write any rules because I don't need to. You do what is expected of you. If you can't handle that, then this navy is not for you. GO NAVY 250px-Unidentified clone naval officer (Kamino).png Unidentified clone naval officer (Resolute).jpg Naval Fleet cruisers.jpg Naval clone trooper.jpg Naval combat.jpg Seal code sm1.jpg Navy_Ranks_Enlisted.jpg|Navy non-officer ranks Officer+Rank+Structure+I.jpg|Navy officer ranks OSB3.jpg|Naval cruiser over Coruscant image20131016-22-05-00.jpg|UNF Carrier 01 image20131016-22-05-18.jpg|UNF Carrier 01/2 image20131016-22-05-38.jpg|UNF Carrier 01/3 image20131016-22-06-08.jpg|UNF Carrier 01/4 image20131016-22-07-15.jpg|UNF Carrier 01/5 Category:United Armed Forces Category:United Armed Forces (CWA) Category:Units